splashandbubblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hybrid Dragonet
Bubbles was revealed as a newcomer, alongside a bunch of other Splash and Bubbles characters during the Nintendo Direct, on April 8th 2014. A Splash and Bubbles-themed trailer was shown for them. Finny appears as an alternate costume for her. Attributes Strengths * High speed on both ground and air. * Fast attacks that can easily interrupt enemies. * Aerial attacks with good priority. * Can wall-cling and wall jump. * Can crawl. * Grabs with low knockback that allow for many follow-ups. * Good edge-guard and counter edge-guard games. * All Mucus Sword attacks and her grab are disjointed hitboxes. * Has two Meteor Smashes: Down Aerial and Substitute tilted down. * Mucus Ball can KO at high percentages if fully charged, and its multi-hit properties can put pressure on the opponent. * Shadow Sneak is a very good KO move due to its unpredictability and high knockback growth. It can also cancel the lag of all Bubbles's Aerial Attacks if used in mid-air. * Mucus Blast's mucus have pushbacks that cause minor damage. * Substitute can be tilted right after the counter is triggered, allowing the player to hit in four directions: right, left, up and down. Cons: * Large frame, having large hurtboxes. * High falling speed, which allied with her high jumping height can sometimes make it difficult for some combos to string together. * Limited options for KO, especially in the air. * Weak grabs that cannot KO even at higher percentages. * Considerable startup and ending lags on many moves, mostly her aerials. * All Smash Attacks have a sweetspot at the edge of Bubbles's Mucus Swords. This is mostly noticeable in her Up Smash, which deals negligible knockback if it doesn't sweetspot. * Lack of range in many moves. * Mucus Ball cannot be stored like other chargeable projectiles. It also has considerable startup lag. The projectile is also not as fast compared to other charging projectiles. * Opponents can see where Bubbles will appear when charging Shadow Sneak by paying attention to her shadow on the ground. * Mucus Blast doesn't have front hitboxes, meaning that Bubbles will past through opponents rather than causing direct damage. * The Substitute doll/wooden block that is created after the counter triggers can be attacked by opponents and hit Bubbles. Moveset (Normal) Ground Attacks Normal Neutral Attack: Three quick jabs (2%, 1.6%, 3.5%), followed by rapid jabs multiple times with blades of mucus (1% per hit), then finishes with a strong double palm strike with a blast of mucus (2%). Side Tilt: Smacks her tail fin forward (6.5%). Good for spacing. Can be angled. It is possible to cancel it into Dash Attack. Up Tilt: Headbutts upwards (4.5%). Good combo starter. Down Tilt: Does a low sweeping tailfin (7%). Can set for many follow ups. Dash Attack: Smacks several times with her tailfin (7%). Very fast and can set for many follow ups, however it has considerable ending lag. Smash Attacks Side Smash: Slashes with a mucus sword in a reverse grip manner (14%). Considerable high startup lag. Can be pivot cancelled. Up Smash: Slashes with mucus swords on both sides of her head with a reverse grip in an outwards arc. Has a very strong sweetspot ahe blades, when hitting on top (5% - hit 1, 14% - hit 2 clean center, 11% - hit 2 clean sides, 10% - hit 2 late). Down Smash: Strikes on both sides with mucus swords, with a reverse grip (13% - swords, 11% - fins). Others To be added. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial: Enters a ninja pose while blasts a mucus vortex surrounds her (11% - clean, 6% - late). Good combo starter at low percentages, however has very low range. Forward Aerial: Slashes with a mucus sword (14%). Has considerable startup and ending lag, but quite powerful. Back Aerial: She smacks three times backwards with her tailfin (3%, 2.5%, 4%). High combo and KO potential. Has very little to no ending and landing lag. Up Aerial: Does an upwards tailfin smack that hits 6 times (1.3% - hits 1 to 5, and 3% - hit 6). It has hitboxes on the tailfin. Can KO at around 150%. Can be used to pull opponents downwards with fast fall, as the 5th hit acts as a semi-spike. Down Aerial: A very fast diving bodyslam, which functions as a stall-then-fall and causes Bubbles to bounce off enemies if the middle hitbox of the body connect. However, bouncing off enemies prevents Bubbles from using her double jump. Can cause Meteor Smash at the first frames of the attack. Grabs and Throws Pummel: A giant mucus bubble surrounds the opponent and squeezes him/her (2%). Forward Throw: Hurls opponent forward with one fin (2%). Back Throw: Hurls the opponent backward with both fins. Up Throw: Tosses the opponent upwards with one fin, while striking a ninja pose with the other fin (5%). It is the only grab that can kill over 150%. Down Throw: Slams the opponent into the ground (6%). Can set up for a dashing Up Smash follow up depending on the opponent's DI. Special Moves Mucus Ball (Standard Special): Bubbles concentrates mucus in a ball of mucus projectile and then releases it. It cannot do damage while charging. The charge for the move also cannot be saved for later. If the move is fully charged, opponents will be dragged with the mucus ball until it fades away, increasing their amount of damage. Shadow Sneak (Side Special): Bubbles disappears in a flash of smoke and reappears somewhere else. How far Bubbles goes is dependent on how long the move is charged, and Bubbles can charge it while moving. Bubbles can also attack the opponent while charging. The only way to see how far you will move is to watch for Bubbles's shadow, which moves to your new location. Mucus Blast (Up Special): Bubbles uses a jet of mucus to propel herself upward, then uses another to propel herself upward in an alternate direction. Substitute (Down Special): Bubbles replaces herself with a substitute, and if the substitue is attacked during this time, it takes the damage for Bubbles, and Bubbles then appears behind it and rushes to the attacking player, damaging the attacker. Mucus Finisher (Final Smash): Bubbles will be surrounded by mucus for a few seconds. Then she will charge the opponent and knock them down. Then the screen will go black. Then the opponent finds themselves surrounded by mucus monsters that repeatedly beat them up. The weakened opponent thinks it's over. Just then, Bubbles punches them hard enough to send them flying off-screen as the screen returns back to the Battlefield. Custom Special Moves Disgusting Ball: Disgusting Ball creates a larger Mucus Ball, but when released the Mucus Ball will stay right in front of Bubbles, damaging anyone it hits multiple times with no knockback. Super Ball: Super Ball creates small Mucus Balls that do moderate amounts of damage and knock opponents they hit upwards. The speed and distance of the Mucus Ball is determined by how long the Special Button is pressed. Shadow Strike: Shadow Strike is similar to Shadow Sneak, however, when Bubbles reappears, she will deliver a damaging smack with her tailfin, doing severe damage to anyone who is caught in its wake. It does more damage if you come up behind the opponent. Shadow Dash: When using Shadow Dash the distance is predetermined and so is automatic rather than requiring the holding down of the button. Due to this, the damage it does is reduced slightly, but does have a little bit of knockback. If you go through the opponent, you will do 1% more damage than if you appear between you and the opponent. High-Capacity Blast: High-Capacity Blast move will send Bubbles directly upwards by firing a burst of mucus. This is a very fast move, and a covers a great distance. If an opponent hits the mucus of the move, they will receive damage. Single-Shot Blast: Single-Shot Blast works similarly to Mucus Blast, but it deals no damage. Bubbles will only propel herself with one jet of mucus. Exploding Attack: Exploding Attack causes Bubbles to Bubbles to disappear for a time, rendering her invulnerable to attack, and then she will reappear with an explosion, doing decent damage and knockback on the opponent. Not a counter. Substitute Ambush: Substitute Ambush causes Bubbles to disappear and leave a piece of driftwood in her stead. However, a short time after that, Bubbles will re-appear on the other side of the driftwood, and do a tailfin smack towards it, damaging the drifwood and knocking it into the opponent, before Bubbles hits the opponent, doing decent damage and knockback. On-Screen Appearance A giant glob of mucus appears and splatters everywhere as Bubbles appears out of it. Taunts Up: Strikes a ninja pose. Side: Points her fin at the opponent and says "Give me your best shot". Down: Sprouts mucus from both of her fins upwards. One of the few taunts that deals damage (3%). Idle Animations #1: Crosses her fins and looks around. #2: Strikes a ninja pose and shoots a small burst of mucus upwards. Victory Animations Animation #1: A giant pool of mucus appears as Bubbles jumps out of it and poses. Animation #2: Bubbles blasts mucus from her fins and then poses. Animation #3: Bubbles holds two balls of mucus in her fins before smashing them together and posing. Victory Lines "That was so easy." "I love yucky, and now it makes you meet your doom." "Splash, I'm the more powerful of you." "Dunk, you should get back to your sand art." "Ripple, you had better call in your brothers to help you now." "Why bother? There was no way you would win." "Nice try, Finny. You're just a clone of me." Moveset (Sea Serpent) Mucus Tornado: Bubbles flips her tail at the opponent and creates a tornado of mucus from her tail then shoots it at the opponent. Makes a total of 4 hits, and has 25% chance of escaping from it after a hit. Air Slash: Bubbles either flies in a circle or flaps her tail at the opponent, sending 3-4 blades of mucus towards the opponent. It has 5% chance to mistarget the opponent. Mucus Beam: Bubbles fires a green beam of mucus from her mouth at the opponent. When you get hit by the beam you get trapped, but you randomly have a 20% chance to escape from the beam after a hit, but you can still get hit by it and get trapped again. Total 10 hits. Fly: Bubbles flies at a random direction for 2.5 seconds, turning her direction at anytime. The opponent will take damage when on contact. 5% chance to mistarget the direction on the opponent. Outrage: Bubbles's eyes glow red and her body is outlined in a red aura, and charges at the opponent very fast, either biting, clawing, or just passing through. If hit or missed, she will just keep going until she is through the blast line and come back from it, and will repeat 2-3 times. Bubbles will be stunned for 5 seconds after the attack. Serpent Claw: The claws on both of Bubbles's hands glow light blue and she slashes the opponent with one or both of them. Aerial Ace: Bubbles flies at the opponent, flips in the air, then she becomes engulfed in streaks of green light and flies really, really, really fast into the opponent. Even though it's very fast, it does not give that much horizontal knockback. Extreme Speed: Bubbles charges through the blast line, surrounded in a green aura, going through the blast line, and coming back to the side where she passed it. Crunch: Bubbles leans forward and bites. When the character is bitten, the character has a 20% chance to take more damage for 16 seconds. Super Ball: A large mucus ball appear in front of Bubbles's mouth. Then she launches it forward. When you get hit by the ball you get trapped, but you have a 25% chance to escape from the beam after a hit, but you can still get hit by it and trapped again. 10% chance to mistarget. Bubbles then gasps and breathes heavily for 5 seconds. Sky Drop: Bubbles moves into the opponent, and grabs the opponent with her hands, and flies up. She then drops the opponent to the ground. Serpent Tail: Bubbles's tail glows green and she hits the opponent with it. Mucus Meteor: A sphere of mucus forms inside of Bubbles's mouth and is fired into the sky, where it explodes and releases 5 spheres of mucus that rain down on the ground. But Bubbles deals x0.9 less damage for 16 seconds after the attack. Serpent Ascent: Bubbles flies high into the air. Her body then becomes outlined in green, and she dives into the opponent with great speed. It unfortunately makes Bubbles take x1.05 damage for 16 seconds. Movie Involvement Bubbles was on a journey to stop the evil forces. On her way, she encountered Zee. Zee, being the evil being she is, cursed her with some dark magic. Scout ran up to her, but Bubbles growled at her with deep red eyes and sharp teeth. Then she ran off. Scout attempted to chase her down, but Bubbles jumped in a lake. Scout, knowing that Bubbles wasn't herself, decided not to follow her. Then she notices a large sand pattern, letting her know that Dunk was nearby. She ran up to try and get him to help her, but the lake suddenly ripples. Then Bubbles bursts out of the lake. She had turned into a large soulless sea serpent with webbed claws and spiky quills that frill in and out. Scout was terrified. The large sea serpent dove and grabbed Scout from the shore. But just as she was about to finish the poor Gobi fish off, Dunk jumps out of the sand pattern and hits Bubbles in the head, letting Scout go. Scout thanks Dunk for saving her, but now they have to take the sea serpent Bubbles out. Dunk proceeds to throw a pebble at the monster, but this does nothing but make her angrier. The two then manage to avoid being consumed. Bubbles then consumes something toxic, turning her a dark pink. The two immediately try to get to Dunk's sand pattern, hopefully for something to take the serpent out. Bubbles opens her acidic mouth and then launches a big blob of mucus. Dunk proceeds to take the hit, but takes some of the mucus and throws it back at the sea monster. Bubbles was down, but not out. Luckily, they could think of something to stop this monster now. Dunk had to do some clever magic to make something happen. Then Scout notices that Bubbles was already back. She then bravely rushes to distract the sea serpent. She then tells Dunk to hit the sea serpent in the back to prevent her from getting back up. Scout then proceeds to mock the huge serpent and dodge her attacks until she stumbles. Then a large beam comes out of the sand pattern and blasts Bubbles from behind, burning her scales. She screamed in pain. In response to this, she sent Dunk flying into the air. Scout then notices that Bubbles was about to shoot another blob of mucus. She pulls the pufferfish underwater to avoid the attack. The two manage to make it back to shore as Bubbles is knocked unconscious. The two then quickly get away. Dunk and Scout return to the lake shore to get Bubbles back awake. Zee uses her powers to turn Bubbles back to normal. The former sea serpent apologizes for what happened earlier. Palutena's Guidance Dialogue Pit: Um... is that Bubbles? Palutena: Good job, Pit. You got it right. Viridi: To be honest, I couldn't recognize her at first either. Pit: Has she been taking lessons from Greninja or something? Palutena: Oh, it's more than that, Pit. Pit: Huh? Palutena: Bubbles has had training from Greninja. Pit: I knew it! Palutena: Yeah, but listen to this. One day, Bubbles and her trainer Greninja had their DNAs fused together. As a result, this is what Bubbles has become. Viridi: A ninja master and a student fused into one creature? Now that's cool! Pit: She does have the scarf around her mouth. I guess because she doesn't have Greninja's tongue. And she definitely has Greninja's speed. Palutena: Yes, but her moveset is similar. However, instead of water, she shoots mucus. Pit: Ew! I don't want any of that! Palutena: So, Pit. If you know how to fight Greninja, you know how to fight Bubbles. Pit: Is there anyway to turn Bubbles back to normal? Viridi: Pit, others have already tried but failed. It's safe to say there's nothing to do about her appearance. Pit: Okay then. That answers that. Trivia Finny, one of Bubbles's alternate costumes, doesn't wear a ninja costume to represent her ninja abilities. The reason for Bubbles's ninja-like appearance is because she trained with Greninja to fight opponents. But one day, the two were taken into a test facility and their DNAs were combined. This resulted in Bubbles's sneaky ways and her strange abilities. In the second game, her differences so far consist of a different Down Tilt and a new animation for the forward tailfin smack of Shadow Sneak. Also her Final Smash will be her turning into Ash-Bubbles, which is her combined with an Ash-Greninja.